Submission
by earthday
Summary: Jack comforts Ennis after a painful run in with a bear and a group of scared horses on a stormy night.


**Submission**

**Well, this was my first go at Brokeback Mountain fan fiction so I apologise if any info's wrong! ^^ **

**And I know the accents aren't very good but I tried! =)**

**Characters belong to the wonderful Annie Proulx and the movie, Brokeback Mountain! **

**Hope you like...^^**

The wind howled and screamed diabolically beyond the tent, bringing down with it torrents of cold rain. Night had fallen and outside, the campfire had long side died, becoming a mass of sodden twigs. It was the most freezing time on the mountain yet and as Jack sat shivering in the swaying tent, he clutched the thin sheets around him and desperately wondered where Ennis had got to.

They had gone up to tend to the sheep hours ago. Everything had been fine when evening came but still, Ennis had insisted on staying for some reason. Sighing, Jack had trudged back to the camp and told him to be back before the stars came out. There was a storm breaking, he had said. Yet Ennis had obviously ignored him as he still wasn't back. Jack couldn't help worried thoughts streaming through his head. It was a hard time up there on Brokeback as it was, but even more so when the rains and winds came. Those animals would be terrified out of their wits.

Suddenly though, there were footsteps crunching on the rough ground outside the tent and a hand pushed open the canvas cover.

'' Ennis!'' Jack exclaimed, a wave of mixed emotions crashing down onto him. '' Where have you been, you son of a....'' He paused, suddenly noticing the red gash on Ennis's forehead. '' What the hell happened...?''

Ennis groaned and brought up a hand to tenderly touch the scar. '' Y'know what, ah don't even know. Me an' th' horses were jus' comin' back down to camp and they were fine ta start with – jus' a lil' wet that's all...But then they get all scared for some odd reason and start buckin' up an' ah get chucked ta th' ground an' have to desperat'ly chase 'em ta get out stuff back 'fore they run off for good... Gee, Jack, ah really dunno what happened up there. S'all a blur...''

'' Coulda been a bear...'' Jack replied and ripped off some loose material on the sheets, reaching up to dab at the dripping blood from Ennis's cut. He winced, taking the strip from him.

'' Yeah, but if it were a bear, ah woulda heard somethin'...''

'' Mighta been in the distance...God, Ennis, that looks bad.''

'' Well, it don't feel all that good either.''

Jack paused and watched Ennis bite down hard on his lower lip as he held the material against his injury. It seemed increasingly painful. '' Didja manage ta catch those horses up in the end?'' he asked after a bit. '' They had everythin' with 'em...''

'' Yeah, ah got 'em at last but...They scattered real fast – ah dunno how much stuff they were able ta keep with 'em...''

Jack sighed. '' God...'' he muttered despairingly. '' Aguirre's gonna kill us if we've lost anythin' we really need...''

'' Tha's not mah fault, Jack...''

'' Well, ya did insist on stayin' out there in this weather. Even after ah toldja a storm was comin'. No wonder the animals got scared.''

'' Are you sayin' that somehow ah'm the one to blame here? Sorry, Jack, but ah was doin' as you said an' comin' back to camp when the horses went berserk. Ah couldn't help that happ'nin'.''

'' Maybe you should start listenin' ta me a bit more. Y'know, we're both here t'gether an' this whole thing's gonna fall to pieces if ya don't.''

Ennis sighed and tore off another strip from the sheet. The other one had become too bloody. '' Let's not argue, Jack...It's not the right time.''

Jack shrugged and moved closer to Ennis to get a better look at his cut. '' Tha's lookin' a tad better now,'' he commented hopefully. '' There's not so much blood.''

'' Good.'' Ennis slowly removed the material and gingerly touched at it. He winced. '' God, that feels hot.''

Jack smiled weakly and reached out to feel his forehead. Ennis shivered slightly but then quickly pulled away.

'' D'you want somethin' cold on that?'' Jack asked.

'' S'not like we got a First Aid kit in here, Jack. Ah think tha's bein' a bit ambitious.''

'' Na, anythin'll do...'' He shrugged and delved under the covers, searching around for something cold. Seconds later, he brought out a spare belt and quickly slipped the buckle from the strap. '' Now, ya hold that against that cut o' yours an' we better get these wet clothes off 'fore ya catch a chill.''

Ennis did as he was told and allowed Jack to pull him closer to unzip his jacket. It stuck irritably to his shirt when he tried to take it off so he began to unbutton that too, causing Ennis to gasp as his fingers brushed his bare skin underneath. His eye shining, Jack glanced up at him. He quickly made up some comment about his cut suddenly hurting and Jack smiled, opening the last few buttons on his shirt.

'' Now, tha's not too cold, is it?'' he asked quietly when he was done. Ennis shook his head and let Jack move in behind him to slip both items of clothing onto the ground. Once they had been chucked into the far corner of the tent, he put one hand on his shoulder and then removed the belt buckle from his forehead, dropping it to the floor. '' How's that feelin' now, cowboy?'' he asked.

'' A lil' better,'' Ennis replied, brushing it softly with his fingers. '' Still a bit sore.''

Jack nodded and began to tenderly nuzzle into his damp hair, breathing in his outdoorsy scent. For a few moments, Ennis found himself enjoying this very much but then he suddenly came to and he pulled away, immediately turning to face Jack. He refused to meet his eyes.

But, soon, without any words, Jack reached out again and gently stroked his cheek. He tried moving away yet this time something stopped him from doing so. Instead, he was forced to let Jack lean in close enough that their noses touched and he could hear his heart beating softly.

For a few instants, nothing else happened. Ennis averted his eyes from Jack's which were blinking sleepily at him and kept on looking down at the covers below them, trying to ignore his racing pulse. But as Jack continued to brush his cheek with his soft, cool fingers, he couldn't help finally glancing up.

And, in those few seconds when they stared deeply at one another, Ennis knew that he would not see a more beautiful pair of eyes in his life.

And that was the thought that went round his head as Jack leant in and kissed him warmly on the mouth.

For the first few moments, he tensed up completely, not knowing what on Earth to do. Jack's hand was gently running through his hair and he couldn't deny how much he liked that but something was stopping him from kissing him back. He had been raised to hate this. They'd be killed if anybody found out. God, why did something so wrong have to feel so good?

Softly, Jack deepened the kiss and Ennis heard himself moan quietly. Blocking out the image of his Father, Aguirre and everyone else who'd stab a fork through his heart if this ever got out, he opened his mouth and finally returned it.

Jack groaned appreciatively and as the passion began to rise further, he was forced to pull back before they got too carried away. Ennis opened his eyes and brushed his forehead against Jack's, falling lovingly into his open arms.

'' Oh Jack...'' he sighed softly after a short while. '' Jack, what th' hell jus' happened...?''

Jack smiled and nuzzled gently into Ennis's neck, making him purr. '' Ah don't know...'' he muttered quietly.

Ennis sighed and rested his head on Jack's shoulder, sliding his arms inside his jacket so they could embrace intimately. Jack smiled again at his touch and ran his fingers up his spine to stroke his hair and forehead. Ennis moaned in both pain and pleasure as he found his injury.

'' Still hurts?'' he asked softly.

'' Mmm...'' Ennis sighed and nuzzled into Jack's chocolate brown hair. The natural, outdoorsy smell of it made him dizzy. ''...it don't heal that eas'ly, Jack...''

Jack smiled and brushed his hand through Ennis's lazy curls, gently pulling him out in front of him. Their eyes met again and Ennis realised, in despair, what he was feeling for him. God, this shouldn't be happening...

But, however hard he tried, he just couldn't pull away as Jack leant forward and let their mouths brush. His eyes closed, preparing for another kiss, yet this time, Jack's lip met with his jaw, then began to make a soft trail down his neck.

'' Jack...'' he whispered, his head going back. '' Oh, Jack, please...''

But Jack didn't get it. He held Ennis closer to him and kissed playfully at his throat, not letting go. Ennis tried again, placing his hands on Jack's chest. '' Jack...'' he begged. '' Jack, please stop....''

Yet he still didn't so Ennis pulled at his hair, trying to get his attention. Jack moaned. '' No, Jack...'' he hissed frustratedly. ''Just stop it...''

And when he ignored him yet again, Ennis was forced to grab his jacket and push him violently away. Jack finally came round, glancing up at him with a confused look in his eyes. '' Ennis, what...?''

'' Jack, we can't do this...'' he butted in heatedly. '' If anybody finds out, we'll be killed f'sure...''

'' Nobody's gonna find out, Ennis.''

'' How d'you know that?!'

'' Ennis, I...''

'' Ya don't know, do you?! What if this happens again in broad daylight?! Wrong place, wrong time! What are they gonna say then, Jack?! They'll slit out throats! Don't cha get that?!''

'' Ennis, s'jus' a one night thin'...S'never gonna happen again.''

'' Oh, really?! Jus' a one night thin'?! Well, what if...?'' Ennis suddenly stopped, looking down.

'' What if what...?'' Jack asked.

'' Oh Jack, ah don't know...God, this is all wrong...'' Ennis's head fell sorrowfully into his hand. '' Ah don't know...''

Jack sighed defeatedly and reached out to stroke Ennis's cheek. He immediately pulled away, shoving him off. '' Jack, just...leave me alone...''

'' Ennis...''

'' Jack!'' He pushed his hand away again. '' Jack, please...''

'' Ennis, don't be like this! Nobody's gonna find out...''

'' Ya can't say that f'sure, Jack! An' anyway tha's not the point!''

'' Well, what is then?!''

Ennis paused and let out a frustrated sigh. Something was obviously eating away at him and he couldn't control it. He'd never felt like this before. Not even about Alma. '' Oh Jack...'' he muttered after a while, sounding ever so run down. '' Jack, ah can't do this...''

And with that, he grabbed his jacket, pulled it over his bare chest and scrambled out of the tent without a second thought.

'' Ennis!'' Jack cried, immediately following him out. The rain and wind hit him hard, momentarily knocking the breath out of him. In the distance, thunder and lightning began to arrive. '' Ennis, what the hell d'you think you're doin'?!''

'' Gettin' away from you!'' came the furious reply.

'' What in God's name have ah done?!''

There was no answer.

'' Ennis, you get back here right now! If ya get lost out there, ya'll die!''

'' What d'you care?!''

'' Ennis, for th' love of God, don't be so stupid! This is insane!''

But Ennis ignored him, continuing to stumble across the camp in the pouring rain. Once or twice he tripped yet he still carried on going, intent on getting away. Jack couldn't just watch him do this. So in a last desperate attempt, he grabbed a long piece of rope from the ground and looped the end of it, throwing it wildly in Ennis's direction. With a good deal of luck, he managed to lasso him around the waist.

'' Jack!'' Ennis cried, struggling madly. '' Jack, what th' hell d'you think you're doin'?!''

'' Ah'm sorry, Ennis, but ah'm not lettin' you do this.'' And Jack pulled on the rope before Ennis could remove it, drawing him back across the camp.

'' Jack, for God's sake, let me go!'' he shouted angrily.

'' No...ya'll jus' go runnin' off!''

'' Exactly!''

'' Ennis, this is f'your own good!'' Jack tugged again and Ennis crashed into him, his back against his stomach. Yelling obscenities, he struggled desperately with the rope but Jack just grabbed him tightly around the waist so his movements were severely restricted.

'' Jack Twist, let me go!'' he screamed, squirming and pulling at his hands. Jack didn't budge. '' Jack!''

'' Sorry, Ennis, but you'll jus' run away! An' gettin' lost up on Brokeback is deadly even in broad daylight, let alone in a storm!''

'' You don't care!''

'' Yes ah do, Ennis – ah do!'' Jack sounded exhausted by now, the wild weather greedily sapping his strength. He wouldn't stand it like this for much longer. '' Please, Ennis, don't do this...!''

'' Jack, ah'm old enough ta look after mahself...!''

'' This mountain don't care for age, Ennis! Even th' most experienced men can die up here! Please don't be like this...'' He seemed on the verge of tears, his exasperation slowly claiming him. At this, Ennis began to gradually relax, moving his hands up to Jack's arms. He was shaking ever so violently.

'' Oh God, Ennis...'' came his defeated voice, close to his ear. '' Don't ever do that again...''

Ennis let out a long, wavering breath, shivering in the cold. '' Ah'm sorry, Jack...'' he muttered softly. '' It's jus'...''

'' Jus' what?'' Jack put his head on his shoulder, embracing him closer. Ennis sighed.

'' Oh Jack, come here...'' And he momentarily pulled away, taking Jack's arm and guiding him back into the tent. They immediately fell onto the bedroll together, finding each other's mouths. Jack moaned and ran a hand through Ennis's hair. Ennis sighed.

'' Jack...'' he breathed as the kiss was broken for a few seconds. '' Jack, ah wanna talk with you...''

'' Mmm?'' Jack asked, nuzzling his companion's neck. '' What about?''

'' About...about us...''

'' Ennis, stop worryin' about if anyone's gonna find out...It's alright...''

'' No, it's not that...''

'' Well, what is it then?'' Jack closed his eyes and kissed Ennis's neck. Ennis turned his head away.

'' Jack, stop doin' that an' listen ta me...''

'' Ah am listenin', Ennis.''

'' Well then...I....I...I....''

Jack suddenly stopped kissing Ennis and looked up, seeing he was serious. Ennis stared into his beautiful eyes, his heart in his throat.

'' What is it, Ennis...?''

'' Oh God, Jack...'' he murmured. Jack could see his eyes starting to water. '' Jack, ah...ah think...ah think ah'm falling in love with you...''

The shock on Jack's face was imminent. But whether it was from Ennis's feelings or the fact that he had actually shared them with him, Ennis didn't know. Still, for a few seconds (which seemed like an eternity) there was complete silence between them, interrupted only by the raging rain outside. Ennis didn't think he took one breath.

But, at last, Jack moved and raised a hand to his partner's cheek. Afraid he was going to hit him, Ennis flinched yet instead, he just stroked him and leant down.

'' Ennis...'' he muttered, brushing his mouth against his. '' Oh Ennis...God, ah love you too...''

And they kissed again, falling into each other's open arms.

Ennis wished that the summer they had together would last forever.

THE END


End file.
